


Lost Journals; Albus Severus Potter.

by wandererswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Love, M/M, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, not really a story just a compilation of his diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Albus's secret journal which I'd be writing with random things and fluff and angst and all that. Feel free to comment and vote. Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Journals; Albus Severus Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> All the content in here belongs to my creation as well as the O.Cs I've created for the story. Please if you like comment and vote! You can also ask for an special entry you wish he talked about so I'll write it. Thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> An special mention for my dearest friends; Betzy and Ness for inspiring my little boy on his adventures. For a loving Scorpius and a loving friend as Annabelle. All my love.

**October 10 th.**

Hi my friend.

You must’ve missed me, ten days is a lot of time isn’t it?

First of all, the truth is that I didn’t want to talk to you or anybody. This last month has been hell and I don’t know if I can deal with it anymore. You might have heard the gossips, or… not. I’ll resume it to you anyway… I’m the “queen queer” this year and because of it and a few photos of me and Scorpius at the lake, now everyone’s messing with us. Maybe people do not bother Scorp as much as they do with me because his father is a really important man in our world, despite his infamous reputation.

I’m on the other hand, the family shame, the creepy gay kid that’s cursing Scorpius Malfoy, just the family trash in the hero’s family. And no, I’m not overreacting, even Rita Skeeter used some of those words on her gossips.

I can’t stop asking. Am I that dysfunctional? Is it so bad to be a gay wizard?

Dad says it’s okay, he says he’s with me and he loves me no matter what but… can he be disappointed? Even Sirius was when he knew and he stopped talking to me for an entire month and he’s my brother. Lily kinda hates me by the way but… that’s because she’s mad Scorpius’s chosen me over her and you have no idea how bad I feel for it. I’m the reason my sister got a broken heart, her first broken heart. I’m really a shame….

_—Albus._

 

* * *

** October 15 th . **

My friend. I’m scared, today I got chased by Cameron and two other kids from Ravenclaw when I was getting out of the shower. They attacked me and Cameron got to hurt my leg, it’s bleeding and I’m hiding at Hagrid’s place. He isn’t at home so… I really hope they can’t find me.

Friend, just tell me. What’s wrong with being gay? What’s wrong with loving Scorpius Malfoy? I’m not hurting anyone, but they’re hurting me.

_—Albus._

 

* * *

 

**October 20 th.**

Hi there my dearest friend.

They found me, I thought you should know before I excuse myself from not writing. Cameron almost killed me with a spell I never heard before, my dad found us in time to my fortune and Cameron was suspended for a week, though his father managed to bring him back before he finished his suspension. I’m afraid and… I haven’t told anyone about it, not Anna, not Danielle, definitely not Scorpius but I think he’s suspicious, he’s seen my tummy, and all the scars I got in the last few weeks.

He hasn’t moved from my side, he brings me cinnamon tea and lilies every day and sneaks in my bed to cuddle me and watch for the night so no one gets to hurt me again. I love that he’s such a caring boyfriend but… he shouldn’t be doing this, I feel so weak, so useless… I can’t even defend myself properly and as Sirius says, it’s my fault. It truly is.

_—Albus._

 

* * *

 

**October 25 th.**

Anniversary day!

I’m so happy, because today is our anniversary. Scorpius’s been mysterious all day and I woke up with my bed filled with red roses. You should’ve seen it! Even my little ferret had a red heart painted on her back that said ‘happy anniversary silly’, of course she hated it but I didn’t.

I’ve been thinking what could be a good gift but I’m bad at making choices so… while I decide, you wish me luck and pray with me so Cameron don’t fuck things up for us. Today we have also the first match and he’s in our team so… it’s not Gryffindor’s who I have to watch.

I’ll write you as soon as I can. Promise.

Scorpius says hi ~~_and I say, FUCK, I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH!_~~

_—Albus._


End file.
